It is well known that the manufacture of ammunition including rifle and pistol bullets is best carried out by way of an automated apparatus having a plurality of stations in which the various ammunition manufacturing steps are performed, and a transfer mechanism for moving the cartridges between the various stations. An automated ammunition assembly device is disclosed in my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,860 issued Feb. 6, 1973.
Where lead slugs and the like are to be inserted into powder-filled casings in an automated assembly process, it is first essential to lubricate the slugs and further to insure that they are all of a uniform diameter. Lubrication is typically performed by filling circumferential lubricating grooves with a commercial lubricant such as semifluid wax-base material. The sizing operation is typically carried out by passing the slugs through an accurately machined die.